Raising Dust
by October's Song
Summary: Throw together a leader whom never wanted to be leader, a spoilt princess, a shy and nervous teenager and one boy. Add some Digimon, and you've got a whole lot of trouble. Own character centric.


**A/N: **An OC centric Digimon story. Time line wise, I'd say it's more like Tamers, since Digimon is a television show, but the Digivices are more like the first season ones.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. I do, however, own the human characters, and a few of the Digimon who turn up in this work of fan fiction.

* * *

Chapter One.

The landscape was dry, dusty and above all, barren. The few trees that still stood were nothing more than dead snags, the white bark diseased and flaking. The sun had baked the earth into a hard clay, and cracks littered the surface like rubbish littered the pavements back home. For wherever this was, Maya was pretty sure that this wasn't home.

Brushing a wayward strand of hair back behind her ear, she glanced back at the other three whom trailed along behind her in silence. As a matter of fact, none of them had even spoken to each other for about…well, Maya wasn't even sure how long it had been now. The black backpack she wore seemed to be weighing her down with every single step she took, until it was an effort just to lift her legs.

She licked at her cracked lips, wondering if she should say anything. But what could she say? She'd never been one to use two words where one would do, even back on Earth, when she was with friends.

As it was, the stiff atmosphere was broken by one of the others.

"I think we should stop and rest. We're clearly getting nowhere fast, and you," he added, pointing at Maya, whom afforded him a sidelong glance over her shoulder, "haven't had anything to drink for a while."

The second girl eyed the dusty ground warily. "I can't sit here! My trousers will be ruined!" She wailed.

"Do you see anywhere more suitable?" Was the reply. "Cause if you do, then please, point it out to us."

He'd been reaching into his own backpack as he'd spoken, and now held a canteen out towards Maya, who took it with a greatful nod.

"Can't you even say thanks?" The other girl complained.

"Leave her alone. She nodded, and that's enough for me." The young man sounded tired and warn out. Maya didn't even know his name. Nor the names of the other two. She took a small sip, letting it freshen her mouth up, and then taking another mouthful.

"Thank you." She said, handing it back. "Erm?"

"Zack." He grinned.

"Zack." She repeated slowly. "I'm Maya."

"That's a nice name. It suits you."

Maya never knew what to do when someone complimented her. Flushing, she took the easy way out and stared down at the ground.

"Are we just part of the scenery?" The younger girl's voice broke in. "The polite thing to do would be to ask our names as well. But then, I suppose I shouldn't have expected so much from someone who only speaks when spoken to."

If looks had been able to kill, then she would've been a pile of smoking ashes after the one Zack now gave her. He didn't have to say anything, since she recoiled from him as though he were a dangerous wild animal rather than a fellow human being.

The fourth member hadn't said a word since they'd all turned up here. In fact, Maya wasn't even sure of their gender. The build suggested a young girl, but the extremely baggy top and trousers covered any curves they might've had. Zack had evidently been thinking along the same lines, as he now adressed himself to them.

"What's your name, then?"

A pair of huge eyes peeked up at him through the fringe covering half of the figure's face.

"H-Hannah."

"Ah. It appears that I'm out-numbered. Surrounded by girls!" Maya couldn't help a small smile lifting one corner of her mouth at his overdramatic words.

"How old are you then, Hannah?" He asked, cocking his head.

"I-I'm thirteen."

The still nameless girl scoffed. "Oh great! A stupid, sulky teenager!"

"She isn't sulky." Maya surprised herself, as well as the others by speaking up. "Just shy, right?" The half smile she directed at Hannah was kind. Hannah nodded, then stared down at the ground again.

"Anyway," Maya continued. "Thirteen isn't a bad age to be. How old might you be?"

"I'm sixteen, the best age there is!" The other bragged.

"Twenty." Zack admitted. "How 'bout you, Maya?"

"Same age as you, as a matter of fact." Maya seated herself on the ground, ignoring the fact that dust now clung to her bare legs. "You still haven't told us your name, Miss Fussy."

"It's Josie." The girl answered, proudly.

Hannah sat down by Maya, one small hand reaching out to grip the older girl's arm.

"I w-want to go home." She muttered, sounding upset.

"Don't worry," Zack answered, also sitting down. "I'm sure we'll go home soon, once we've finished whatever it is that we've got to do here."

"Yeah, he's right. But in the meantime, we'll just have to cope." She fished in her backpack, coming up with an uneaten apple and a strange device that looked like a small handheld computer.

"You got one of those things too, huh?"

"I don't think I'd be here if I hadn't, Zack." She answered.

He reached out. "Might I have a look at it?"

"Sure."

He turned it over in his hands, frowning thoughfully. "Do any of you remember that series that was on television years ago? Digimon, I think it was called."

Maya nodded. "Yep. Why? Do…do you think that's a Digivice?"

Zack handed it back, shrugging and smiling slightly. "It certainly looks like one…but then who am I to judge?"

"This place is ugly and dirty." Josie complained. "Can't we move somewhere else?"

"Where to?" Zack muttered. "Can you see any shade around here, Josie?" He was scrabling inside his own backpack as he spoke, and now withdrew a small bottle. "Anybody want sun cream? I think you're getting a little burnt on your arm, Maya."

She hadn't even realised.

"Oh, yeah. You want any, Hannah? Hey, what's wrong?" For the younger girl's eyes were now fixed on Maya's bag.

"There's s-s-something inside your bag, Maya. I saw something move. And what looked like a tail vanished inside."

"That's funny…I haven't seen anything else apart from us around here." Zack remarked. He looked as if he was about to say something else, but a scream from Josie drowned him out. There was very clearly something inside Maya's backpack, for they could see the material heaving as whatever it was explored.

Carefully, and very slowly, Maya reached inside, her fingers blindly searching for the whatever-it-was. Finally, they touched something smooth, and she gasped as she felt something wrap round her wrist. Carefully, she pulled her hand, and the thing that had gripped onto it, out again.

Four sets of eyes stared at the creature.

In general appearance, it resembled a small snake, but was a light purple in colour, with a dark blue dimond marking on the forehead. It also seemed to be sucking on a small yellow dummy. It blinked as it gazed round at the four humans, then, with suprising swiftness, it uncoiled itself and shot up Maya's arm, drawing a gasp from her.

"Kill it!" Josie cried. "I hate snakes!"

"Have you ever seen a snake that colour before?" Zack pointed out, sounding calm, despite the fact that he'd gone slightly pale himself. "Besides, I don't think it is a snake."

Maya couldn't bring herself to say anything. She could feel it coiling round her neck, and…she blinked. Was it…purring? Carefully, she lifted one hand, and stroked the head with one finger. The purring sound grew in volume.

"I think…," her voice broke, and she had to clear her throat before continuing. "I think this is…a Digimon."


End file.
